


【锤基】梦魔基x魔法师锤 《NIGHTMARE》

by SHUOCHUAN



Category: Thor Loki - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUOCHUAN/pseuds/SHUOCHUAN
Summary: 年少时暗生情愫的魔法师兄弟二人在事情暴露后被迫分开，一封结婚请柬毁掉了了身在异国他乡的Loki最后的希望。本想以自殺来给这段感情画上句号的Loki阴差阳错的成为了梦魔，以另一种方式见到了阔别已久的兄长，可他因为自己的死过得非常不好……
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 小中篇剧情向/真骨科/含虐/HE/大部分清水

**-1- 春梦无痕**

Loki laufeyson躺在冰冷刺骨的水里，感受血液的慢慢流逝。

似乎大家都会选择死在温暖如春的浴缸里，这样走得更安详，也能更快地上天堂。

但Loki不想。

他不想等他的哥哥横跨半个地球找到他的时候，自己被水泡的像块发霉的海绵，发出腐烂作呕的味道。

不过也许他根本就不会找到自己的尸体。

Loki愣愣地盯着从水底漂浮上来的红色，而浮在水面上已经看不清字的烫金请柬让手腕上的伤口更痛。

**那是Thor ondinson的结婚请柬，这五年来Thor唯一的消息。**

他的哥哥是个吝啬鬼，五年来不愿给他一丝关心，写一封家书，也许这二十三年来也从未给予他一点点的爱意。

的确，因为爱而不得而自殺逊毙了，但对曾经的作为odinson一员的Loki来说，这足矣成为压死他的最后一根稻草。

Loki爱的他的哥哥，曾经，还有现在。

Loki原以为他可以他可以用这些年学会独活，但他没能做到。

Loki原以为他可以由爱生恨，诅咒整个odinson家族，但他舍不得伤害他曾经的太阳。

Loki原以为他可以就此离去，撇下世人的咒骂，抛弃那颗卑微的心脏，但他还是后悔了。

他至少应该再见一面哥哥，然后再选择生或是死。

可胃里燃烧的毒药最终剥夺了他许下最后的愿望。

前方只有地狱等着Loki Laufeyson。

流淌着odinson血液的孩子，生来就是光明的象征，是拯救世人伟大的魔法师。

但选择自我了断的弃子只能去找地狱的撒旦，看他要怎么惩罚这堕落的灵魂。

Loki觉得自己的视线越来越模糊，突然想起了多年前在那张大床上，他的哥哥从后面紧紧抱住他，说别离开他，永远。

真是任性的人啊，明明是你推开了我。

**可我仍爱你。**

好在Loki的惩罚并不严重，撒旦怜悯千疮百孔的灵魂，也惧怕Loki身上强大的魔力，只是让他化生噩梦的使者，布下一个又一个痛苦而甜美的梦境，让生者陷入深渊般的恐惧，让恶魔尝尽灵魂悲鸣的甘甜。

期限是1000个噩梦，完成之后他便不必遭受业火的烧灼，化生真正的恶魔，引领下一个生者堕落。

而代价是Loki的魔力根基，再次睁眼时曾经伟大的魔法师只剩下过去的记忆，连肉体都不能拥有，他需要通过吸食噩梦来重铸身体，直到1000个梦结束。

初生的梦魔虚弱至极，loki在人间漂浮了足足一周才鼓起勇气去看看他的哥哥。

但Thor odinson似乎很痛苦。

他孤零零地躺在那张他们年少时曾日日夜夜睡在一起的大床上，紧皱着眉头，陷入梦魇中无法自拔。Loki坐在窗边看着他曾热爱过，憎恨过，日思夜想的哥哥，看着他双手握紧床单，看着眼泪不停从脸颊滑下。

梦魔只好潜入他的梦境一探究竟，他从上任以来从来都没有让thor做过噩梦，那折磨哥哥的是什么？

他的哥哥抱着一个裸体男人，坐在狭窄布满霉斑的浴室里，鲜血染红了整个地板，染红了怀里的冰冷的身体，染红了整个梦境。

接连三天，这个梦每晚都会按时按点地报道。

好吧，这的确不是什么噩梦，梦魔靠在窗边冷笑着，这不过是自己尸体被发现后的实况录像，附加一些夸张手法而已。他的哥哥像只丧家犬一样抱着自己的肉体，呜咽的声音被门外的警铃声掩盖，Loki以为成为恶魔后就抛弃了人类的一切，但悲痛的情绪却顺着梦直击梦魔的神经。

感谢那一缸冰块，起码让自己的肉体还算看得过去，没让千里迢迢赶过来的thor恶心。

但等到第四天还是这个梦，噩梦管理员实在是忍无可忍了，直接出现在梦里叫醒梦的主人。

什么人才会把一个现实画面来来回回在梦里重现啊，更何况他已经死了一年了。

376天，thor odinson难道天天都不得不重温这段录像吗？

Fuck，早知道就不自殺了，Loki舍不得让thor痛苦，尤其是因为自己。

“hey，我还没死透呢，bro。”梦魔的低语响彻整个梦境，周围的场景瞬间崩塌，向着无尽的深渊坠落，金发的男子努力想抱住下坠的尸体，可再一次，再一次就这样看着那个人落入黑暗，化作黑色的碎片。

Thor惊叫着醒来，却看到他的弟弟跟记忆里如出一辙地靠在房门上，依旧清瘦，但毫无血色。一瞬间，身体比脑子抢先一步反应，魁梧的男人一个箭步冲上去抱紧了已经冰凉的身体，金色的脑袋埋在对方的脖颈，像个孩子不争气地哭了起来。

“Loki…i miss you so much…”

“i know, bro.”

被紧紧抱住的半恶魔先生感到有些患得患失，轻轻地拍了拍颤抖的后背，眼泪落在他身上烫得Loki生疼，这是人类的热度，也是魔法师和恶魔不可跨越的沟壑，他身上的一切都能融化这个新生的魔物，从灵魂，再到稚嫩的肉体。

可恶魔不想推开他的哥哥，他消耗了这一周来积攒下来微薄的魔力，如果能维持这片刻的温暖，值得了。

还是孩子的时候，在Loki心里，他的哥哥就是他的太阳。人人对他私生子的身份，对他乌黑的头发窃窃私语，说他是魅魔引诱家主的产物，是凶兆。

只有Thor毫不犹豫地把他从黑暗里一把拉出，抱紧他，亲吻他。

**他的哥哥是乌云密布天空上的闪电，撕裂黑暗。**

**他的哥哥是瓢泼大雨夜晚里的雷鸣，唤醒灵魂。**

他没办法不爱他。

“我就知道你不会就这样走的，bro。”Loki还沉浸在哥哥身上麦穗般的味道，却被耳边的声音提醒，他已经死了，黑发的梦魔胸口像压了块石头，喉咙里像被塞满了石灰，半开的嘴发不出一丝声音。

在如此近距离的接触下，金发的魔法师感受到了怀里人魔力构成的变化，“你现在的状态…是恶魔？？不…又不太像…”他的弟弟曾是odinson的荣耀，魔力甚至在自己之上，而现在更像是一片混沌，一片黑暗。

“你的新婚妻子呢，哥哥？”

Loki还是对自己现况开不了口，他不敢告诉哥哥发生过的一切，只好选择退半步来挣脱哥哥的怀抱，硬生生地转换话题。

Thor盯着弟弟躲闪的目光，还有不安的神情，“你是说…Jane？”，原本平复下来的心脏再一次抽痛，“我们的婚姻不过是…两方父亲强压下的产物。我不知道父亲竟然会把请柬寄给你，我一直以为，这些年你不想见我，我找了你很久……对不起，Loki。你出事之后…她也很抱歉因为她的原因间接促使你…”

他最终还是没能保护好他的弟弟，这是odinson一生的悔恨，他自己都不肯原谅自己。

“Loki，这么久你去了哪…你这副样子到底是…”金发的魔法师还是无法忽视弟弟的变化，一步一步逼近对方。他的肉体早已深埋泥土六英尺之下，即使再次出现，也应该是以灵魂的状态。

“bro，你跟撒旦签下了什么契约？”

梦魔被一步步逼至床沿，没能控制好新生的躯体，被脚下的毛毯绊了一跤便沉沉地摔在床上，想闭紧双眼的Loki瞟见金色的发丝也随之落下。

青春时期那数不清的仲夏夜里，他们一起滚在这张大床上，汗津津地为对方疏解情YU。坏心眼的弟弟总会在雷鸣的夜里走进哥哥的房间，仗着哥哥的爱求他再多爱自己一点，再多一点。

他知道自己是个骗子，想骗取Thor odinson的心脏。

但也只限于此了。

他们用口手触碰过对方身体每一个角落，男孩的躁动不安都化作滚烫的液体流淌在对方的肉体上，却从未流进Loki的身体内。

一直以来自己在明目张胆地勾引他的哥哥，可惜他的哥哥从未主动回应过他。

他们接吻，口賋，互相手霪，却从不做愛。

他们的爱，超越兄弟，恋人未满，不伦不类。

“My brother，说话啊…你到底去哪了？我好想你…”Loki盯着越来越近的深蓝瞳孔，一年里明明积攒了那么多的想念，在此刻却郁结在喉头，张口无声。

曾经的银舌头败给了命运，也败给了落下来的吻。

他们有多久没接吻了？好像是六年多？

Thor的吻还是一如既往的极具侵略性，撬开自己僵硬的嘴巴，吸允早已麻木的舌头。梦魔不需要呼吸，但Loki仍觉得快要窒息了。他从这个吻里尝出了太多，有悔恨，有不舍，有想念，有欲望，唯独那不同的爱，他不确定。

魔力随着时间一点点消失殆尽，他得逃了。

就像灰姑娘，12点的钟声要响了，就算是再美好的伪装也会骤然消失。

Thor小时候第一次给他讲这个故事的时候，自己就厌恶极了这个童话，也许是因为他也怕极了华丽躯壳下那卑微的真实暴露在所有人目光下的慌乱与狼狈。

梦魔的肉体一点点变得透明，最后只用沙哑的嗓音就下了一句“再见，bro。”便化作夜里的微风，仓皇而逃。Thor眼睁睁地看着弟弟再一次消失在自己怀里，身下的床单上还有他躺过的褶皱，嘴里甚至还残留着对方冰冷鲜血的味道。

别想逃，Loki。

有些话我必须亲口告诉你，哪怕迟到了很多年。

**我很抱歉，但我爱你。**


	2. -2-   魂驰梦想

啪嗒、啪嗒、啪嗒、

女子一袭白色的睡裙，赤脚踩在黑色的泥土上，注视着面前粗壮的树干。微曲的栗色卷发掩盖背后纵横交错的青色痕迹，手腕上有深深下陷的红痕。抬眼望去周围全是巨大灌木丛，盖住天空，压迫视线。

暗红色的液体从巨大的墨绿色叶片上滑落，摔打在地上，渗入黑色的土地，啪嗒、啪嗒、啪嗒…女人伸出瘦骨嶙峋的手，想去触摸眼前的树叶。突然间被鲜血浸透的土壤里冒出荆棘，将女人紧紧缠住。绿色的藤蔓插进女人的皮肤，戳破原本结痂的伤痕。她的身体被慢慢举高，这才看到树上倒挂着另一个女人，看不清脸，却穿着芭蕾舞鞋，胳膊被硬生生扭过去，空洞的眼眸里血与泪汩汩流下。

女人不知道那是谁，她怕极了，刺骨的疼痛迫使她闭上眼，她想逃，四肢却被紧紧锁住。再次睁眼时，她回到了熟悉而恐惧的地下室，禁锢住她双腿的不再是藤蔓，而是冰冷的锁链。周围传来食物腐烂和铁锈味，脚下的污水刺痛已经扭曲的双脚。甬道的尽头男人拿着棍棒向她走来，每一步踏在她的神经上。她快疯了，走投无路的她整个人往墙上爬，祈求上帝再救她一次。她明明逃出来了，她明明从这不见光日的地方逃出去了，为什么那个男人还没死，还没死。

恍惚间她只能感受到疼痛，栗色的头发混着血污粘在她的后背，她的脸颊，睡裙被撕得只剩零星，棍棒落在蜷曲的身体上，鲜血从身上每一处不停地冒出来。身后的男子突然举起利刃，死死遏住女人的脖颈。女人无力地拍打着地面，双脚企图踢开压在身上的男人，利刃却生生向女子的瞳孔扎下。

“啊！！！”

女人惊叫着从病床上弹起，屋外突然响起的雷鸣与磅礴的大雨叫停了她脑海里的场景，她粗喘着气，盯着胳膊上的层层缠绕纱布，却不知窗外飘着两位争锋相对的先生。

“哥哥，这是你今年第三百零四回打断我的噩梦了…”梦魔痛苦地扶着额头，看着气冲冲的魔法师odinson先生，“我还有几个梦就达标了，您能不能离我的工作远一点？”

“Loki Laufeyson！！你是正统的魔法师！！不是黑巫师！！这种工作只会腐蚀你的灵魂和魔力根基！”Thor快气炸了，这是他跟他弟弟从地狱归来后的第三次见面，他破坏了他的噩梦三百多次，但这才是第二次抓住这只脚底抹油的小混蛋。魔法师怎么也想不到自己的弟弟找了个这么操蛋的工作，噩梦对人类来说犹如毒药，会不断放大心中的恐惧，而梦魔以此为养料来壮大自己的魔力。

“Hey bro，做正统的魔法师的前提是我得是个活人。”梦魔用尽全力想挣开抓住自己胳膊的手，只可惜积攒了快一年的魔力还是抵不上自己哥哥深厚的魔力根基，“而我，现在是个死人，准确点说，是个跟撒旦签订了契约的死人。”

“Loki！你不会不知道对于我们来说成为恶魔会是多大的—”

“耻辱对吗？我当然知道，但我不在乎。”黑发的恶魔打断了正气凛然的话语，他厌恶极了thor总是一副救世主的样子，他只想让他爱自己。

Loki odinson，面对他哥哥的爱，是个十足的吝啬鬼。

"哦对了，忘了说，我的根基早就送给撒旦了，好歹人家救了我，有恩必报不是你交给我的吗？"

"你怎么敢…那是我们一族的全部，怎么能说舍弃就舍弃？你怎么敢！！"

“我怎么敢？！我有什么不敢的？我不过是这个家族舍弃的私生子，没有任何利用价值，而且根基是我自己的东西，我想怎么办就怎么办。"

**对不起，我只能用它来换堂堂正正再爱你一回的机会。**

被魔法师捉住的手腕传来灼烧的痛感，这幅身体果然还是不堪一击，面对Thor就如同一块碎冰，"Brother，你能不能不要一副救不了我就失去人生的可怜样子？有这时间跟我吵架，不如赶紧回到你大床和娇妻趁夜色多运动运动，说不定过两年我的小侄子就能给我的墓碑献花了呢？”

“…我跟jane不是你想的那样！你回来第一天我就说过！我们不过是父亲们安排的联姻…我们什么都没有…”Thor盯着弟弟墨绿的眸子，还有他下意识咬唇的动作。从小Loki只要一理亏就会咬着嘴脑子飞速运转怎么用他的银舌头羞辱对方，这么多年还是没变过。

但魔法师忽略了早就长大的loki学会了用暗器。

匕首突然捅进身体，Thor只能感受到从腹部传来麻痹感，手脚像被钉在木板，“别骗人了Thor，你知道Jane的梦里是什么吗，是你带她去骑马，是你给她做早餐，是你在夜里脱光她的睡袍…她不爱你？别自欺欺人了。”梦魔终于甩开了捉住他的手，接住哥哥软下来的身体，接着在他耳边低语，“我还有五个梦就达标了，Thor。伟大的魔法师Odinson先生，要跟我玩个游戏吗？”

**“如果你在梦里抓住了我，我就跟你回家。”**

Thor第二天是被Jane的敲门声叫醒的，可具体是如何回到卧室的魔法师却是一片空白。

“Thor，快中午了，一起吃午饭吗？”

“不了，谢谢你Jane。”男子挣扎着从床上爬起来，腹部的刀伤早已愈合，只留下一条浅粉色的疤痕。

“我不太舒服，你先吃吧。晚上的聚会…我会按时参加的，不用担心。”

“…好，我知道了，晚上见。”

他和Jane Foster的婚姻的确不假，当然联姻也是。21世纪早就不是魔法就能主导一切的年代了，odinson一家来自古老的欧洲，祖祖辈辈积攒下来的魔力让他们能在魔法师世界占据一席之地，但在商业帝国阿斯加德，魔法师跟神婆没什么两样。Foster家族凭借其科技产业在目前可谓是苗头正好的新兴家族，他和Jane的联姻，既可以给古老的魔法师家族注入新鲜的血液，也可以让Foster家族在古老血统面前站位脚跟。

父亲执意这样做还因为他和Jane在联姻之前就认识了。

当时还在上大学的Thor突然有一天发现Loki从他的生活里消失了，家人对此只是解释他去国外进修，自此之后所有人闭口不谈，仿佛从来没有这个人。

Thor用了自己所有的人脉，都没能找到Loki。他用过的东西，他喜欢的书籍，他送他礼物，明明都还摆在原来的地方，可这个人就像蒸发了一般，没有任何消息。

他知道父亲为什么这么做，他也明了弟弟对自己的情愫。

但Thor odinson更清楚自己是个怂包。

他的弟弟从踏入他家门那一瞬间起，自己所有的视线便再也不能从他身上移开。

刚开始Loki像一头迷失在陌生森林的小鹿，敏感却不卑不亢，他听过的污言秽语都独自吃下。后来他的弟弟变成了一条小蛇，学会用冰冷的铠甲武装自己，学会不动声色地报复伤害他的人，却从不拒绝自己的靠近。

Thor爱极了对自己的无比依赖的Loki，但他却无法回应这份情感，即使自己早就知道他们的感情早已超越兄弟之情。

他同样依赖着自己的弟弟，他们是同根，他们是共生，不可独活。

而Jane就是在自己因失去肋骨而痛苦不已的那段日子里出现的。

Loki在身边的这么多年，Thor从未关注过身边的异性。Loki走后，也从未有任何人能够占据弟弟在心里的位置。

他感谢Jane的陪伴，但自始自终也只把她当做朋友。

混蛋梦魔弟弟的一番话，不停在脑海里回放。Thor在看到Loki的尸体之前，一直以为Loki是因为两人的关系被父亲知道后因为自己的懦弱而赌气，人间蒸发，不留任何联系方式，也从不往家里打电话，铁了心和自己绝交。

但直到看到黑发的男孩躺在冰冷的血水里，Thor才意识到自己有多差劲，他没保护好自己最重要的人，既在面对质疑时没有站在他身边，也辜负了对方的爱意。

所以在Loki回到人间的那一晚，他就下定决心要把他带回来，付出什么代价都行，哪怕是一命换一命。

还有五个梦，时间不多了。也许小梦魔会分成五天完成他们，也有可能今晚就一口气制造五个梦。

**魔法师必须从撒旦手里抢回他弟弟的灵魂。**


	3. -3-   南柯一梦

**-3- 南柯一梦**

人这一生，会有个生命一直贯穿自己的分分秒秒，对Loki来说，这个生命就是Thor odinson。

黑发的梦魔伸出冰冷的手指理了理哥哥乱糟糟的头发，低下头轻轻吻住他沉睡的爱人。

窗外的红月越升越高，Loki解开了自己的外袍，和衣躺在了Thor的身边，握住温暖的手，笑着闭上了眼睛。

对不起，他又撒谎了。

这次他必须是先手，这不是猫捉老鼠的小游戏，这可能是他人生中最后一盘国际象棋，哪怕自己棋盘上的棋子已所剩无几，也不能再逃避这最后的结局了。

**今晚之后，所有的爱也好，悔恨也罢，都将结束，永远的，消失。**

Thor觉得自己的脑袋快要疼炸了，他的弟弟已经消失两周了，自己也整整失眠了两周，每天靠着两三个小时不让自己猝死。

这两周，他拜托过自己好几个朋友帮着找找，Loki即使是闹脾气，也从来不会消失这么久。他的神经一直在突突的跳，但他不敢睡。

他怕闭上眼就会梦到自己的弟弟跑来告别，说要走了，说不回来了，说恨透了他。

两周前的一个下午，他们兄弟俩偷偷翘课跑回了家，那天是Loki的十八岁的生日。

Thor选了一个很特别的小礼物，由一颗绿宝石做成的耳钉。那时Loki没有耳洞，但仍开心地收下了礼物，甚至琢磨找个什么东西把他做成项链。

他们像往常一样在卧室里打闹，Thor抱着游戏机卧在床上战斗，弟弟则是安静的坐在身边看着古籍，是关于复活魔法的。

没什么特别的，包括Thor低下头时情不自禁的那个吻。

他们不是爱人，更不是兄弟，他们不伦不类，但Thor只愿意去吻靠在自己身旁的这个人。

唯一不同的是忘记上锁的卧室门，和不合时宜的管家。

从那天之后，Loki就消失了。

金发的男孩坐在餐桌面前，看不太清家人们的表情，只能感受到降至冰点的气氛。餐具碰撞的声音刺耳至极，Thor觉得自己像极了一只困兽，他失去了唯一的同伴，Loki的座位空荡荡的，可似乎没人在乎。

"父亲……Loki去哪了？"男孩的嗓音甚至都在颤抖，可那是他的家人，为什么没人在意？

"Loki去留学了，近期内回不来了。Thor你也长大了，以后要学着代表家族去结识一些人了……"

可Thor只听清楚了前几句，随之就如同被抛入深海，一切的声音都在不断的远离他，一切的场景也在不断地远离他。

他快窒息了。

年幼的魔法师曾挣扎过，为Loki，也为自己。但最终他还是就那样，任由水流缠住躯体，任由重力将自己拖入海底。他置身于寂静的水底，望着一片漆黑的海面，听着自己逐渐放缓的心跳，缓缓合上眼睛，不知时间流逝，不晓四季轮回。

从一开始，他们是不是就错了。

Thor不知时间过去了多久，他似乎听到了细微的声音，略带低沉的，温柔的嗓音，是锁在他记忆深处的声音。

是Loki的声音。

魔法师再次睁开眼，海面上浮动着绿色的光芒，像极了他爱的人的眼睛。男孩僵硬的躯体在微光下渐渐复苏，身边不再是一汪死水，也不再是枷锁，仿佛有一只无形的手将他推出水面。Thor伸出手想去抓住那光点，努力向上游去，破水而出的那一瞬间他看到了那张阔别已久的脸庞。

“我回来了……哥…唔……”

依旧身体比思想更快一步，等敷上对方薄唇的时候，Thor才想通，他有多想吻住他，占有他。

怀里冰冷的身体如同失而复得的宝石，魔法师的吻游走在他洁白的酮体上，如同学习每一个复杂至极的魔法，仔细研读。

Thor时至今日都没搞清楚他弟弟到底在想什么，为什么离开了这么久，就这样平静的，回到了自己身边。

身下人呻喑愈发强烈，而自己的意识越发的混乱，只知道自己在做的，是曾经那个懦弱的自己每日梦想的，却不敢做的事情。

他不是不爱他的弟弟，他爱他。

他是他生命的光辉，Thor怕，怕自己的鲁莽毁了他的弟弟，怕自己的一意孤行把Loki推入深渊。

所以在父亲不由分说地安排二人的命运时，他天真的以为这就是Loki所希望的。他只是无声的呐喊，无声的反抗，他明明有机会和父亲斗争，有机会抛弃一些去寻找独自一人在异国他乡的Loki。

所以这次他不想逃避了，他的肉体，他的灵魂，他的所有，都属于这个黑发的男孩，都属于他唯一爱的人。

**我愿将自己献祭于你，My bro，只愿换你对我曾经懦弱的原谅。**

Thor记不得他们做了多久，只记得弟弟浑身红痕，只记得他们毫无隔阂得贴在一起，只记得他们体液相溶，只记得Loki红眼眼睛说“对不起，哥哥。”

**为什么要对不起呢？明明是我没能保护好你。**

当熙熙攘攘的人群走过自己身边，说着“恭喜啊Thor，恭喜你们”的时候，Thor才意识到自己就这样顺顺利利的结婚了。

婚礼的现场热闹非凡，每个角落都摆满了蓝玫瑰，那是Loki喜欢的花。Thor曾一直认为家族不会给他机会去跟真正爱的人结婚，他是Odinson，是家族的嫡长子，所有人都告诉他婚姻不过是获取地位的工具，魔法师从不屑于爱一个人。

**只因为那个人会成为你一辈子的软肋。**

可Loki就这样好好的站在红毯的另一头，穿着黑色的西装，耳朵上带着曾经送他的那颗绿宝石耳钉，脸上带着浅浅的笑。

Thor挺直了身体，重新握紧手里的戒指盒，看着自己的弟弟就这样一步步向他走來，向他们共同的未来走来。

"恭喜你，哥哥，新婚快乐呀。"Loki的表情没有一丝变化，只是笑着，但眼里的生气在一点点消失。

"什么……这不是……你和我的婚礼吗？"

"你在说什么傻话啊，我的哥哥，喜欢吗？这些蓝玫瑰？"Loki将手里的捧花郑重地放在自己手里，用眼神指引Thor的视线，"回头看看，你的新娘在等着你"。

魔法师讷讷地转过头，看到栗色长发的女孩穿着洁白的婚纱站在花帘后，静静等待他的丈夫到来。

Thor简直不敢相信眼前的这一切，明明不久前他和Loki才互通心意，做爱到天明，怎么会，怎么会跟另一个女人结婚………

他仿佛再次被曾经Loki消失不见时的那股力量扼住了喉咙，耳边狂风怒吼，婚礼上成片蓝玫瑰花作碎片，只留下三人站在空旷的草地，观看命运之神最爱的戏码。

而Thor从被吹散的花帘后看到了他最惧怕的结局。

他再次和Jane结了婚 ，再一次。

明明这次Loki回来了，明明这次他好好地说出了"我爱你"，明明之前的一切都朝着另一个方向发展了……

"Loki，你听我说，我不知道……"Thor转过头准备想身后的弟弟解释这一切，哪怕自己都不知道缘由，他不想再因为闭口不言而失去他了，可身后的一切，让明明无比强大的魔法师想起了另一个噩梦。

可他的弟弟胸口插着一把匕首，鲜血就那样染红了里面的衬衫，而自己手上占满了他的血迹。

Loki还是笑着，将匕首生生拔下，再上前抱住对发生的一切而宕机的自己。

"对不起，哥哥。这个梦该结束了，我很抱歉让你经历这些。"

**为什么，他们最终还是这个结局。**

**原来，真正杀死Loki是，是自己。**

Thor odinson曾经是个天不怕地不怕的人，他们小的时候Loki被同学欺负，知道这件事的他二话不上冲到弟弟的学校，把那群混蛋拉进后巷里狠狠地揍了一顿。他不怕任何人，他也从不做施暴者，但欺负弟弟这件事就另当别论。

回到家的Loki看到自己受伤的双手，什么感谢的话都没说，反而是气红了脸，咬着牙给坐在床边傻笑的哥哥包扎伤口，还一边骂自己是"鲁莽的蠢货"。

儿时的Thor总是想法设法保护这个倔强可爱的弟弟，可后来他才知道Loki根本不是那种受了欺负就哭鼻子的小兔。他是蛇，一条潜伏在洞穴中伺机而动的毒蛇。那些欺负他的小混混们在三天后因为打群架被勒令退学，而这一切都是Loki刻意策划的，他花钱找来了帮手，故意和那些没脑子的人抬杠，再引来一群路人"意外"看到这场斗殴，成功地将曾经的痛苦加倍还给了他们。

这才是真正的Loki odinson，他爱着的毒蛇。

过往的种种如同潮水铺面而来，魔法师的魔力被无限的梦境封印，只能在回忆的长河里不断奔跑。Thor清楚Loki绝对不会因为报复让自己深陷噩梦，更何况这个梦出了结局，一切都是他最渴望的。

即使魔法被封印，他也感受到了这个梦的不同，这个梦不是他一个人的，这是他们两个人共同的梦。

真是个傻孩子啊，身为梦魔竟然为自己布下梦魇，他明明很有可能被吞噬得连灵魂都不剩的啊……

Thor不知道Loki在谋划些什么，他甚至记不得自己是怎样落入这个梦境的，但唯一明确的就是他的弟弟又要做傻事了，还是因为自己。

刚才自己沾满鲜血的双手和Loki胸口的匕首还历历在目，他这次不会妥协了。从他们相爱的那一瞬间开始，他们的命运就握在自己手里了，他们的爱无关肉体，无关血缘，只是两个孤独的灵魂找到了港湾。什么狗屁命运之神，他们明明是这个世纪最伟大的魔法师之一，命运之力无法左右他们。

Loki用魔力根基换来的机会，自己说什么都不会再辜负他的期待了。

**噩梦，该结束了。**


	4. -4-  如梦初醒

魔法师穿过层层回忆后，迎来却是一扇扇紧闭的大门。

从梦里彻底的清醒过来的Thor现在唯一能做的是找到Loki。现在不是做噩梦这样简单的事情了，他的灵魂被困在这里。按正常情况来说，刚才那个梦一结束他和Loki就应该醒来，可是梦还在继续，眼前这一扇扇门就是最好的印证。

梦魔和普通的恶魔不同，他们所布下的噩梦种子，是会准确的找到人潜意识里最惧怕的人或者物，带来的痛苦是普通的噩梦他们根本无法比拟的，所以人类更爱叫他们的梦为"梦魇"，是每个陷进去的人无法轻易逃脱的梦。

Thor只在书上看到过同时为两个人布下梦魇的例子，这不是一般梦魔敢尝试的东西，如果这两个人之一突然醒来，那么梦魔将遭到巨大的反噬。更何况梦魔是无法控制梦境的走向的，这二人会在梦里发生什么都是未知数。

如果Loki只是想要自己身上的魔力而为他布下梦魇，Thor并不会感到奇怪，毕竟以小梦魔现在的魔力程度，正面根本无法跟自己对抗。但这个小疯子竟敢把自己也搭进去，一个魔法师一个梦魔，这个梦他真的能控制得了吗？Thor不敢往坏的方向想，但弟弟的这种行为无疑就是在自我毁灭。

眼前这些门，Thor曾经在Loki的画里见过。石门的下半部分刻的是藤蔓和风信子，荆棘一直沿着门框两边向上蔓延，直至在门顶的正中央汇聚，藤蔓下方刻着一朵盛开的蔷薇。整个大门的中央刻着一把锤子和长枪，二者交叉插进下方的花丛中。

儿时的魔法师第一次见到这个门的时候就问过弟弟为什么要这样画，锤子和长枪远没有两把剑漂亮和神气，但Loki告诉他，这是出现在他梦里最多次的武器。

魔法师们从不轻易做梦，凡事出现在梦里的，要么是对未来的预知，要么是前世在灵魂上留下的刻印。

Thor一扇接着一扇地推开这些门，这条路仿佛没有尽头，但他能感受到，Loki的气息就在门里面，并且随着前进不断的变强。

在最后一扇门前，Thor双手抚摸着门上冰冷的花朵，心里却感到前所未有的恐惧。或者说，从看到Loki冰冷的身体那天，他的世界只剩下恐惧。

**也许这就是人类吧，只有真正失去的时候，才知道挽救。**

门里面，是Loki的梦魇，是他所惧怕的事，Thor不敢保证自己看到门里的一切后还能够保持平静。

魔法师推开沉重的门，就如同推开弟弟的金币心房。

18岁的他离开了家，本来相通的灵魂就这样被撕裂开了，Thor就再也看不穿那颗不再跳动的心脏了。

Thor设想过门里也许是那个异国他乡的浴室，也许是孤独的街道，可从没想过是他们曾经一起住过的卧室。

**果然，Loki的噩梦，果然是自己……**

魔法师站在梦的结界外面，看着小梦魔沉溺在自己布下的陷阱里。

梦里的一切还是悲剧的命运之钟还未启动之时，他们都是曾经的少年模样，稚气未脱地靠在床上谈论未来的一切，美好的，充满幻想的未来。

少年们距离越来越近，Loki偷偷勾住了自己的手指，亲昵地靠在少年Thor的肩头撒娇。魔法师看到自己主动搂住身旁的弟弟，哑着嗓子让对方闭上眼睛，随后从枕头底下掏出一个黑色的小盒，用藏蓝色的丝带绑了个完美至极的蝴蝶结。

悲鸣声在门外人的胸腔里怒吼，Thor努力让自己保持镇定，他才明了，这里面的时间是悲剧开始之前的那天，Loki成年的那天。

梦里的弟弟的反应和记忆中的一模一样，看到盒子里流光溢彩的宝石耳钉时明明开心的不得了，却还是压住上扬的嘴角用孩子气的娇嗔地夸这个礼物还算过关。魔法师从小就是个有点粗枝大叶的人，每次给弟弟送礼物的时候总是挑不好，但这颗耳钉是Thor跑遍了所有的商场才找到的自认为最合适的成年礼物。

然后…然后Loki一边责怪傻笑的哥哥明知道自己没有耳洞，还要送耳钉，一边将它藏进书架后面的暗格里，说明天去首饰店把它改成项链，因为打耳洞太疼了。

可时至今日，那个盒子还在原位，弟弟甚至没有机会带走他的成年礼物，就这样被迫离开了这个家，然后就这样离开了这个生者的世界。

魔法师甚至尝试闭上眼不去看之后发生的事情，这也是他的噩梦之一，如果那天，没有自己的那个莫名其妙的吻，是不是Loki还好好的活着。

但Thor忘记了，他看到的，是名为Loki的恶魔为自己制造的梦魇，他才是梦的主人。

拿到礼物的小梦魔笑得很开心，手指摸着宝石的切面，说这个礼物勉强过关了，但却是他至今为止收到的最合适的礼物。

然后……就那样硬生生的把耳钉戳进左耳垂，血液从伤口蔓延出来，染红了少年的肩头，暗绿色的宝石在一片血色中刺痛了Thor的心脏。

少年的自己被Loki突然的举动吓傻了，他的弟弟很怕痛，即使从来不向外人表现出来，但他知道，这是他们之间的秘密。

"Loki！你在干什么！”小Thor从床上弹起，拉开床头柜企图寻找止血的东西，"多疼啊！天……纱布和棉球去了哪？我去给你买酒……精……"

噗通……

黑发的少年就这样从床上一跃而下，扑倒了正准备站起来离开的自己，身型单薄的弟弟骑在自己的腰上，身上此刻只剩下了染了血的白衬衣。

"一点都不疼，别担心，它会慢慢愈合的。"梦魔毫不在乎还在流血的伤口，低头吻住了身下的男孩。

毫无保留地，用尽全力地，吻着曾经的自己。

**"Thor，我们做吧。"**

眩晕的魔法师无力地靠在门边，看着刚刚成年的弟弟和自己在地毯上翻云覆雨，少年稚嫩的身体一次又一次吞入猩红的坚挺，未经世事的身体被折磨出了泪水，但仍执拗地继续这场不知是享受还是折磨的性爱。

这就是Loki想要的吗？想要他懦弱的哥哥更直白地面对畸形的情愫；还是他害怕的？害怕他的哥哥明明不清楚也不敢说出自己的心意，就这样被荷尔蒙牵着鼻子走不清不楚地要了他。

这到底是美梦，还是噩梦？

原本打算直接打破梦境带走弟弟的Thor此刻却失了勇气，如果这是Loki想要的，他又有什么理由去破坏它，又有什么理由强迫Loki回到真正的自己身边。

Thor odinson，这个世纪最古老的魔法师家族的家主，从儿时有强大的魔力去拯救堕落的恶魔，此刻却只能眼睁睁地看着自己化作梦魔的弟弟，沦陷在他自己布下的梦里，不断坠落在曾经活着时的遗憾里。

魔法师突然明白了那句话了。

**"你爱的人将会成为你软肋。"**

是的，Loki的确是他一生的软肋，只要他还活着一天，Loki就是他永远的牵绊。

那不如，就陪着他活在这个梦里，只要这是他想要的。

Thor迈开双腿，坚定地穿过结界，恍然间已经成为了梦中人，代替了那个年幼的自己，将弟弟压在床上，捧起他的双腿，身体的一部分此刻还嵌在黑发少年的身体里，不断贯穿布满红痕的酮体。

**他好烫，如同燃烧的灵魂。**

“Thor…？”魔法师看着怀里的人眼神逐渐清澈，“你怎么…在这里？？”

“……这是你为我们两个人种下的梦，我不在这应该在哪？”刚才在门外的慌乱在进入梦境的一瞬间就已全盘消失，哪怕灵魂永远困在这里，魔法师也心甘情愿。

吻落在了梦魔的额头上，轻如蝉翼。

“对不起，我来晚了。”

Thor认为这可能就是他们两个人最好的结局吧，他曾天真的以为Loki的离去是不想再见，也固执地想带已经死去的弟弟回到自己身边，直到经历了真正的梦魇，他才意识到这些年他忘记了主动，忘记了说出口，忘记了前进。

“我抓到你了，bro。但这场游戏是我输了，你喜欢这个梦吗？我陪你。”

“你个莽夫！”梦魔再也控制不住他的眼泪，这个梦他在活着的时候做过千万遍，“这不是我们的梦！这是我的梦！我的噩梦！！你不该进来的…”

你不该亲自承受这个梦的结局的…

魔法师甚至还能未理解弟弟话的意思，背后传来的痛楚直击脑髓，他感受到冰冷的铁器穿过身体，血液顺着伤口渗出，整个房间再次被血腥味淹没。

一把利剑就这样穿过了他的身体。

Loki紧紧抱住倒下来的伤者，他没想到Thor就如此鲁莽的冲入这个梦境，明明在前一个梦结束的时候他就应该苏醒。

他从开始就骗了Thor，没有五个梦了，其实仅仅剩下了两个而已。五个梦听起来似乎还有些时间，这样魔法师不会那么警惕，自己也好下手些，这是他最后的机会，他不能失败。

这也根本不是他们两个人的梦，梦魔为了积攒魔力给魔法师种下了第999个梦魇，而第1000个，他则是送给了自己。

只有突破自己的噩梦，他才有机会拥有足够的力量完成原本的计划。即使魔法师的梦魇有强大的力量，但这对于他的计划来说还不够，只能以这种方式来赌一把。

可这个梦，还没有结束。

两个光裸的身躯周围出现了越来越多的人，有他们的父亲，有那个撞见他们接吻的仆人，有曾经被Thor打得头破血流的那群混混。人越来越多，全部都扭着头跟旁边的人窃窃私语，冲着相拥两兄弟不停地指指点点。

梦魔的眼泪落在魔法师的肩上，利刃穿过的是Thor的灵魂，巨大的伤害也许会让他无法从梦境逃离。

“别哭了，Loki，你从来都不是个爱哭鬼。”

“你知不知道这会对你的身体有多大的伤害！都是我的错…我不该…干预你的梦境…”Loki后悔极了，他原本应该做一个旁观者，看着Thor一个人熬过噩梦，再吸取所有的力量。但看到他的太阳因为失去了自己而坠入深海，慢慢沉下海底，自己的身体就不由自主地动了起来。

Loki odinson这一生没什么可失去的，他本就是因为父亲一个迷乱夜晚而诞下的错误的果实，本来就一无所有。可Thor给了他光，给了他温暖的怀抱，他不会饶恕一切伤害thor的人，其中也包括他自己。

他就这样进去了Thor的梦，将他的爱拽出了痛苦的深渊。可他不是梦的主人，所以匕首插进胸口的瞬间，魔法师的情感顺着伤口涌入身体，Loki才明白他的哥哥真正惧怕的事。

Thor odinson的恐惧，是自己的逃避亲手杀了弟弟。

Loki Odinson的恐惧，是他的哥哥为保护他而牺牲。

Thor的介入并没能改变第1000个梦的结局，两个受伤的灵魂无法回到身体里，随着梦境的崩塌再次陷入了无尽的黑暗。

“Hey，没关系的，bro。”Thor揉了揉弟弟黑色的头发，他们很久没这样抱着了，“我不是也闯入了你的梦吗？不必自责，不过是受了点伤而已，我可是你的哥哥，也是odinson现任家主，不再是你记忆里那个小男孩了，我们能出去的，放心。”

“Thor，你爱我吗？”

“当然，我很抱歉那时的我没能回应你，但这次我永远不会离开你了。”

“Thor，你恨我吗？恨我的不辞而别。”

“Loki，那你恨我吗？恨我的逃避与懦弱。”

梦魇沉默着割破自己的手腕，1000个噩梦所积攒的魔力从伤口溢出，淡绿色的光在手心聚集，在一片黑暗中像极了一群闪闪发光的萤火虫。“哥哥，那就请你原谅我。”

Loki将光亮敷在魔法师剑伤上，伤口以肉眼可见得速度不断愈合，梦魔又抬起了另一只手，蒙住了那双蔚蓝色的眼睛，喃喃地念出一串咒语。

冰凉的力量从双眼渗入灵魂深处，魔法师却感受到前所未有的痛苦，那些光亮落在记忆之上，一点点擦除了记忆中黑发男孩的存在。

“Loki！你在干什么！！放开我！”Thor下意识地用魔力将对方推开，梦魔被打到了地上，可消除记忆的魔法并没有就此停止，那些光点还有持续擦出过去的种种。

“我的……记忆…你个小骗子到底在背着我谋划些什么？？快停下！让它们停下！！”

梦魔撑起身体，治愈灵魂花去了他所剩无几的魔力，这下他可能也要就这样消失在这梦里了。“Thor，我知道你想救我回来，可是我已经死了啊……不是因为你，是我自己，我自己向命运低下了头……我知道你会用不计代价地换回我的灵魂，我不想！不想你为我牺牲！我只想你好好活着！不想我的死成为你一辈子的噩梦！所以……抱歉，我们之间只能是这个结局了，忘了我吧……忘记我，好好的活着，再去爱一个人。我会化作恶魔守护着你的……放心……”

他又撒谎了，他说不出自己可能要消失的话。

如果爱是深渊，那他就不愿成为Thor odinson永远的枷锁。

此刻不合时宜的女声在却黑暗中响起，“Thor？Thor？你醒醒？？你怎么了？？？”

是Jane，魔法强忍着被消除记忆的疼痛将意识已经模糊的梦魔抱起。肯定是自己没有按时参加宴会，她才闯进来自己的卧室寻找。

Jane的呼唤成为i击碎梦境的歪了，Thor感受到他们正在从梦境中脱离，他的弟弟可真是手段残忍，竟然想用这种方法来重新开始，生与死又能怎么样，就算自己打算一命换一命又怎么样。

就算被消除了记忆，他的肉体也会保护Loki，这是刻在每一根血管上的条件反射，他们同根同生，他们不可独活。

“你个小混蛋…别想这样就可以跟我断清一切关系，没了你，我该怎么活。”

“Thor！？上帝！你终于醒了，吓死我了。”Jane被Thor突然的惊醒吓了一跳，她虽然不是魔法师，但进入odinson家这么久基本的常识是有的，她知道Thor绝对是被困在了哪里，而且他旁边躺着的人更加说明了他们的遭遇。

“那是Loki吗？他似乎不太好…”在跟odinson家联姻之前Jane就听说过Loki，但也只是在照片上见过他，而Thor也只会在喝醉了酒才会说关于弟弟的事情，即使是只言片语，女孩也知道Thor爱的人是Loki。

当死讯从大洋彼岸传来，Thor那些日子就如同行尸走肉，一个人包了专机将尸体接回了故土，然后一夜又一夜地坐在墓地。

他的心里只有一个位置，是属于Loki。所以这么多年自己即使爱慕他，也从未想过代替他占据那个位置。

魔法师僵硬地扭动自己的身体，穿着黑色西装的男人就躺在他的身旁，淡绿色的光从身体里散出，肉体随着魔力的流逝慢慢变得透明。

那是他的弟弟Loki，关于他的记忆都还在，梦魔的计划泡汤了。

但是被打断的魔法毁掉了记忆里另外的东西。

**他们之间的关联性消失了。**

Thor只记得身旁的男人是他的弟弟，却不记得他们之间应该是哪种感情感情，是兄弟之间的亲情吗？不……好像不是，记忆的自己吻过这个男人，甚至做了些逾越的事情……

魔法师一遍又一遍地回忆着过去的种种，身体却主动将快要消散的恶魔抱起，梦境里发生的事情已经开始模糊，他们在梦里做了些什么呢？为什么自己的胸口会如刀割……

他似乎治好了自己受伤的灵魂，但被打断的梦境与魔法产生了巨大的反噬，这样下去Loki的恶魔肉体会再消散，灵魂都不一定能逃过一劫。

不管他们曾经是什么关系，不管他们之间有什么样的的感情，Thor只知道，他绝对不会原谅眼睁睁地看着Loki再死一回的自己。

Loki至今还记得自杀那晚的感觉，现在那种痛楚又回来了，他睁不开眼睛，只能模糊地感受到自己被哥哥抱着来到了地狱。他的计划大概是失败了，Thor odinson这么多年果然是一点都没变，自己以梦魔的状态回来不过是想再看看他几眼，没想到Thor竟然打算从撒旦的手里抢来自己的灵魂，身为魔法师竟然就这样不由分说地跑进了地狱。

可惜恶魔之主是个很吝啬的人，他只会交换等价的物品，所以能换回灵魂的也只有灵魂，而Thor绝对做得出来用命换回自己这种事。

也许从一开始，他们就错了。一千个噩梦拥有的力量，足够完成一场巨大的魔法，所以Loki选择消除Thor记忆里关于自己的部分，切断一切悲剧的根源。

可他还是失败了。

他的哥哥再这样下去真的就要为自己而死了。

Fuck。

梦魔感觉自己从来都没有睡过这么久的觉，似乎一切都静止了，身上还是好痛，是骨骼重新生长，重塑肉体的感觉。

Loki最终被疼痛感折磨醒，体内的魔力构成告诉自己他重生了，但不是人类，是标准的新生恶魔。

苍绿色的眼睛盯着黑色的天花板，不敢去想象自己沉睡这些日子发生了些什么，Thor还活着吗？他用什么方法让自己重新活下来了？魔法的反噬足够摧毁他的全部，撒旦绝对不会好心到无偿复活自己。

Loki尝撑死身子试着坐起来，希望自己不在地狱的地牢里，那还不如直接死了得了。模糊的视线扫过周围，床正对面的办公桌后有个在阴影里模糊的身影。

怎么？他还需要一个守卫来看着他这种植物“人”？

“你是谁？”小恶魔选择开门见山的询问，却获得了意想不到的答案。

熟悉的声音在耳边想起，他们兜兜转转了这些年，Loki甚至都做好心理准备去面对最差的结局了。

**“早上好，brother.”**


	5. -5- 浮生若梦

“早上好…哥…”睡眼惺忪的小恶魔被厨房里传来的香气所勾引，摇着尾巴迷迷糊糊地跑到了厨房。冰凉的地砖赶走了大部分睡意，但头仍混混沉沉地抵在兄长光裸的后背上。

“现在是晚上了，Loki。” Thor皱着眉头盯着锅里咕噜咕噜的巧克力酱，完全没时间回头看身后撒娇的弟弟，这东西太容易糊了，做坏了的话他的小恶魔今晚就要饿着肚子去上班了。

“对我来说是早上，不是吗？哇哦…早饭有着落了。”

现在是2121年，距那件事情过去了整整一百年。

魔法师的寿命的确要比人类长一些，但也不过是多个几十年而已。而此时围着围裙认真做饭的Thor odinson还是年轻时的面容，丝毫未改。

“你怎么变矮了？”Thor突然觉得弟弟额头抵住的位置有些不对，成年之后的Loki只比自己矮几厘米，可现在只能到他的肩头。

“噗……那还不是得怪某些人昨晚太过勤劳，把我刚吃进去的魔力抢了个精光。”被兄长问题彻底笑醒的小恶魔仗着自己的缩了水的身体，整个人挂在Thor的身上耍赖，一条腿还姑意缠在对方跨上磨蹭，“我的腰这会还痛着呢。”

Thor被耳边传来的凉气弄得有点上火，尤其是身体的下半部分，但还是执拗地盯着锅，试图无视弟弟的“埋怨”。

“怎么不回头看我？”Loki坚持不懈地冲着哥哥后颈的敏感部位吐气，可今天这位的毅力出奇的强，照平时早把他掀翻在床了。“等等！你的脑门怎么回事？”

昨晚热烈的午夜活动不仅仅让小恶魔遭到了点副作用，他的爱人也没能幸免。

“哦天哪哈哈哈哈哈…你竟然长出了角……”Loki觉得自己的胃都笑得有点痛，但Thor铁青的脸色和明晃晃的独角真的太过于戏剧化了，“不行，我得去拿相机拍下来…太好笑了……”

小恶魔飞快的跑回卧室找了半天才从床底下找出生了灰的手机，又飞快地跑回来拍照，生怕Thor一个闪现魔法就跑了。闪光灯在黑暗的厨房照亮整个墙壁，将端着烤盘的金发男子装进永久的相册里。

恶魔的一生太过于漫长，因此这些细小的日常显得更加的难能可贵，Loki可不想这些画面就这样被淹没在记忆的长河里，他可舍不得。

黑发的男孩穿盘腿坐在餐桌上欣赏刚才自己的作品，身上只系了重点部位扣子的衬衣因为变小的身体显得异常松垮，露出的脖颈和胸膛布满了粉色的印记，晃来晃去的小腿上还有明晃晃的齿痕，而身后的尾巴将他全部的喜悦一滴不剩地暴露出来。

“上个世纪最伟大的魔法师竟然长出了恶魔角哈哈哈哈哈……”小恶魔看着照片越发觉得好笑，全然没有注意到黑暗中那双由蓝化为红的眸子，“brother…这肯定能卖个好价钱，相信我。”

“是吗？”

“当然！你不知道有多少魅魔想跟你共度良宵，好几次问我你喜欢什么…Hey！你干什么？”

独角的魔法师阴沉着脸将弟弟按倒在餐桌上，“那么，我的恶魔，你是怎么回答你的地狱之主的喜好的？”

Loki搂住一身醋味的爱人，吻如同春日里的凤蝶一般落在对方的右边额头上新生的独角。

**“我说，你最喜欢的是我。”**

一百年对于恶魔来说不过是白驹过隙，但那晚发生的事情足以改变这对爱人所有的未来。

一百年前的那天，魔法师Thor odinson抱着他濒死的弟弟来到地狱，祈求撒旦放开他弟弟的魔力根基和灵魂，让他不要再死第二回。但那位地狱之主的确吝啬，拒绝了魔法师的请求，还说因为梦魔擅作主张使用了收集来的魔力，违背了他们之间最初的约定，因此将会受到业火的惩罚，直至永远。

一百年前的那天，魔法师Thor odinson为了不再一次眼睁睁的爱人死去，违背了千百年来魔法师一族和恶魔一族的约定，亲手杀了撒旦。此后，地狱再无魔王撒旦，人世间再无魔法师odinson，唯有新的地狱之主——Thunder。

魔法师舍去了他人类的身份，舍去了曾经遵守的信条，他不是纯正的恶魔，更不是正统的魔法师，他割裂了一半魔力，硬生生将吸入撒旦的魔力，只为能再见他一回，只为能堂堂正正地站在他的身边。

而Loki，则是沉睡了整整一百年。他的灵魂因为反噬而几乎支离破碎，Thor只好将他曾经作为代价交换给撒旦的魔力根基重新放入灵魂中，希望能修复好灵魂上的伤口。但长期遭受梦魇侵蚀后黑色的灵魂和魔法师纯洁的根基发生了排斥，梦魔不得不陷入长眠来进行身体的重新构造与灵魂重组，直到一年前的那个清晨，Loki odinson 作为恶魔才真正复活。

**两个孤独而悲哀的灵魂穿过时光的洪流，在黑暗的地狱再次相遇。**

每次Loki仰躺着睁开眼的时候都会想起那个清晨，虽然地狱里没什么阳光，但每每回忆的时候，Thor的脸颊总是被一束晨光所照亮。

**他说，早上好，Loki。**

**他说，我没有忘记你，我的弟弟。**

**他说，你的诡计失败了，而我会永远爱你。**

而现在，他的哥哥，他的魔王，他的爱人一点点用舌头勾起涂抹在自己胸膛上的巧克力酱。

恶魔补魔的方式太多了，魅魔喜欢悻爱，强大一点的恶魔喜欢吸血，而大多数梦魔选择将收集到的魔力加入特别甜的食物里来掩盖其本身的味道。但Loki选择的是巧克力，他喜欢这种苦涩而甜腻的味道，没什么特别的理由，只是觉得生活也是如此，每个人都在痛苦中寻找甜蜜，而他热爱这种感觉。

而Thor就主动担任起了家里的厨师，给还没彻底恢复的小恶魔换着花样的做巧克力料理。Loki也爱极了他的魔王大人只穿着条内裤围着围裙做饭的样子，相册里百分之七十都是这样的照片。

不过魔王大人补魔的方式一直很特别——抢弟弟身体里的魔力。

用魅魔喜欢的方式。

Loki一直怀疑魔法师在堕入地狱时杀的不是撒旦而是阿斯莫德，他的欲望之高估计一般的魅魔都承受不了，不知那些丰乳肥臀的小姐姐看到Thor在床上种馬般的样子会有何感想。

嗯……大概会更想干掉自己然后争先恐后地爬上恶魔之主的床。

此刻Loki躺平在餐桌上，对方灵巧的舌尖在舔舐自己沾了巧克力酱的R头，Thor的身体不想小恶魔似的冰冷，也不似人类一般，是一种温温的感觉，激起身下人一阵阵的酥麻。Loki垂着眼看着那颗金灿灿的脑袋，他的哥哥即使堕入了地狱，也依旧是他最灿烂的太阳。

小恶魔撑起酸软的身体将埋头苦干的地狱之主一把推开，一转攻势将对方压在操作台边，手伸进锅里沾上还未凝固的巧克力酱，全涂在了哥哥已经暗自抬头的坚lll鋌上，然后跪在地板上照猫画虎地用冰凉的舌头顺着青筋吃下今日的早饭。

热爱各类恶作剧的梦魔故意用喉头挤压着胀大的顶端，在白涿爆出的一瞬间尽数吞下。魔力如同细小的分子，流淌在整个躯体里，因此体液中也蕴含着强大的魔力。随着魔力的补充，缩小的身体也恢复成原来的样子。墨绿色的眼瞳在黑暗中如同野猫的双目版熠熠生辉，戏谑地舔了舔嘴角剩余的残留物， **“我去上班了，多谢款待，我主。”**

这一年来，Loki还是坚持做一只任劳任怨的小梦魔，穿梭在各式各样的梦境中，观看人类惧怕的，痛苦的，挣扎的样子。有时会忍不住跑进人家的梦境捣捣乱，他也乐在其中。

不过他的哥哥就不是这样了。

小恶魔一度怀疑Thor患上了PTSD，生怕自己出门上个班就永远回不来了，经常性地突击检查工作情况。有一次自己正在一个孩子的噩梦里兴风作浪，地狱之主就生生出现在了封闭的梦里，反手将整个梦魇击碎，将自己从梦里直接拎回了家。

随后无非就是进行了一场酣畅淋漓的“惩罚”活动，被按倒床上后l入的小恶魔知道Thor在害怕什么，也知道那一晚的魔法不可能对Thor毫无影响，但Thor只字不提，两人只好装作岁月静好的样子，做着一个又一个自我欺骗的美梦。

其实这一百年来他们兄弟俩除了不再遮掩自己的爱意以外，没有任何改变。他们还是不愿意将痛苦分享给对方，还是像多年前一样独自咽下一切的苦难，然后将一切美好送于对方。

Thor甚至没有给弟弟讲讲自己是怎么打败撒旦的。起初小恶魔也问了几次，可每次的回答都是敷衍了事，“没什么”，“就那样打了一架”。

但他浑身的伤痕无一不在提醒着Loki，事情远远没有那么简单。地狱不似人间，无需道义伦理，因此弱肉强食才是唯一的出路。他杀了撒旦，但这根本不能让他在这个位置占住交，他必须时刻和魔物战斗，还要提防撒旦余党的策反。

不能再这样下去了，心事重重的梦魔拿着今晚的名单前往人间，心想不管用什么手段，他必须知道那晚到底发生了什么。

**他们只剩下彼此了，所谓的秘密或者难言的真相不应该在他们两人之间存在。**

Loki咬了口口袋里的巧克力，今晚的目标好像是位科学家，这种坚信无神论人类的梦境大多都无聊至极，无非就是过去心理创伤的情景再现。恶魔悬停在目标的窗外，巨大的翅膀遮住月光，暗红色的眼睛盯着沉睡中的女人。

噩梦，开场了。

Loki记得儿时看到书上的一句话，灵魂是会相互吸引的，曾经的故人也会因此在下一世相遇。

梦魔一直都不相信这句话，在魔法师的眼里，灵魂就是独立的个体，每个人都不同，转世之时这一世灵魂上的印记会被完全冲洗掉，只剩下最初的“根”。

可他看到今晚猎物的梦境时，他才真正理解那句话。

有些东西，有些记忆，是冲洗不掉的。

今晚梦的主人，是曾经那个名为Jane Foster的灵魂。

而这个再转世的女人所经历的，是上一世他刻进灵魂的的记忆。

褐色头发女人推开紧闭的卧室门，金色头发的魔法师在红月下沉睡，身旁躺着本应该深埋六尺之下的黑发男子，有淡绿色的光源源不断地从半透明的身体里溢出。

女人的恐惧顺着梦境传入了小恶魔的心里，可能也许是他的心也随着这份记忆在跳动，这是曾经那个一意孤行的自己没有看到的。

**故事的另一面。**

苏醒后面色惨白的兄长扶着额头，将自己拉进他温暖的胸膛里，说出一串又一串复杂的咒语试图阻止魔力的消散，但依旧于事无补。

窗外的红月已经消失在乌云里，磅礴的大雨伴着雷鸣电闪一下又一下闪亮黑暗的房间。

魔法师用鲜血在地画上古老的魔法阵，Loki知道那是前往地狱的禁忌之法，这是每个魔法师从学习魔法的第一堂课就被明令禁止的魔法阵，可他的哥哥就这样抱着濒死的自己消失在魔法的红光之中，只给一旁褐色发的女人留下一句话。

"我也许此去就回不来了，照顾好家里，FAREWELL。"

此后的梦境似乎被阴雨所淹没，女人推掉了所有的工作，对外声称家主突然患疾，一个人在空旷的大宅里等待Thor的归来，阴沉的天空没有丝毫放亮的迹象。直到某一天，满身伤痕于污血的魔法师重新出现在了法阵中央。

Thor odinson失去了一头的长发，失去了蔚蓝色的眼睛，失去了做魔法师的资格。

他现在像极了从地狱里逃出的恶魔，猩红的竖瞳盯着门外闻声而来的Jane，胸膛上布满皲裂，暗红色的魔力在皮下涌动，双臂上黑色的刺从皮肤里刺出，而他的额头上，生出了明晃晃的恶魔角。

如同野兽。

"抱歉……吓到你了。"

梦魔此刻整个身体都在颤抖，他的执拗与一意孤行给他带来的竟然是如此的伤害。这一年来，即使Thor受了伤，也从未出现过这种形态，甚至连恶魔角也是刚才才第一回见到。这一百年来，他究竟经历了些什么，撒旦拥有何等强大的魔力啊，就算Thor一时殺了他，但撒旦的魔力与毒药无异，不断侵蚀着魔法师的肉体。

而下一秒，Loki听到了更残忍的事情。

**"Jane，我和他之间的关联性消失了。"**

小恶魔不顾反噬地直接从梦魇中落荒而逃，他再也无法看下去一秒了。他曾以为自己的魔法擦去的不过是童年时期的一小部分记忆，从来没想过失败的术士消除的是两人之间的感情。

他们之间只剩下了那些远古的回忆了，没了爱，Thor究竟是靠着什么撑过这漫长的百年，又是什么支撑着他不断战斗呢……Loki终于明白了为什么兄长从不给他讲述自己沉睡时发生的事情，那些记忆只是像数据一样储存在脑海里，他自己都都不知道应该用什么感情去讲述这些事情。

梦魔脑内不断闪过这一年来二人之间的温存，清晨苏醒时的吻，黑夜里紧挨的肉体，和一遍又一遍的我爱你，原来不过是Thor不断地自我暗示……

**只能紧紧抱住，却无法守护。**

恶魔悄无声息地停在二人的房子外，书房里点起昏黄的灯光，他的哥哥侧靠在沙发上闭目养神，刚才那个可笑的独角已经消失不见，只留下微微泛红的皮肤。魔王胳膊上又新添了伤口，看来自己出去的短短几个小时，Thor又去跟魔物战斗了。

Loki刚才满腔的怒火和不解在看到这幅场景时已全然消失，他们兄弟二人兜兜转转了这些年，能拥有这样的未来是他从未想过的。一开始就是自己的偏执让两人步步远离，是Thor承受着反抗命运的代价，是Thor一直默默保护着自己，那么自己又有什么资格去指责他的隐瞒呢？

小梦魔收起翅膀，瞬间出现在休息中的Thor身上，双腿骑在对方两侧，一把抓住魔王的领子向自己拉进，冰凉的唇不由分说地堵住了还未说完的话语。

"Loki？你怎么怎么快就……"

小恶魔闭着眼用力拥吻着他百年的爱人，啃咬着对方的双唇，舌尖扫过温热的口腔。他不要再等了，他只想飞奔到Thor的身边，一切都还来得及，还能补救。就算他们之间已经没了曾经的爱意，那就从今天开始，重新相爱。

"Thor，我是谁？"

恶魔之主被突然归来的弟弟吓了一跳，他突然落下的吻更让他摸不着头脑，现在又问出了这样可爱的问题。"你是Loki啊，怎么？出门一趟失忆了？"

"我的意思是，对你来说，我是谁？"

"你是我的弟弟，我的小恶魔，"Thor温柔地笑着，用手理了理对方乱糟糟的黑发，这得是飞了多块，搞成这副样子，"还有我的爱人。"

"你为什么不告诉我我们的关联性消失了？"

"你从哪知道的？"他的小恶魔眼里蓄满了泪水，带着哭腔地质问自己，"我没有故意隐瞒你，只是不知道怎么开口。"

"今晚的猎物，是Jane的灵魂，我从梦境里看到了曾经的事情，你给她说我们之间的关联性消失了……"

"你看到了全部的经过？"

"没有…我逃出来了……Thor，我很抱歉，真的，让你失去了这么多。我知道过去的感情是不会回来了，那从现在开始我们回到普通的关系，知道你重新爱上我好不好？我会用尽一切办法的……"

金发的魔王将流泪的弟弟正面抱住，沉默不语地带回了两人的卧室，轻柔地放在了床铺上，随后吻再次落下，似春日的草木，夏日的暴雨，秋日的微风，冬日的暖阳，时而轻柔，时而猛烈。

"我的弟弟，你应该看完那个梦境的。那段对话真正的重点，其实在下一句。"

> 魔法的确消除了我们曾经的爱，但他其实是源自于我的记忆，因此无论被消除多少回，只要我闭上眼回忆关于Loki的种种，那段情愫就会不断复活。

**他们穿过死亡的逆流，越过死神的肩膀，紧握着彼此的双手，眺望只属于他们的永不完结的未来。**

**Destiny makes them cry.**

**Destiny makes them smile.**

**Only lovers left alive** .

**唯爱永生。**


End file.
